


Imagine That

by dddarknesss



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-21
Updated: 2014-09-20
Packaged: 2018-01-02 06:07:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1053402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dddarknesss/pseuds/dddarknesss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Meet Adraste Dwyn... Pure adventurist in the world of late nights and music as well as in the world of myths and legends. That's the story of how she may have found a way to escape Death, or as she would put it, "shake hands with Doom and part as good friends, not meddling in each other’s business," and the consequences of her choosing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

I’m strolling down the alley, in the darkness of the moonless night, savoring the taste of that weird silence filling the space.

As usual this late, the park is clear; no human soul seems to walk with me. With a slight smile, that I know makes my face seem softer, I keep circling the pale paths between the magnificent old trees and beneath them, the soft grass and tiny benches, always filed with people in the daylight. This is my sanctuary. As you can safely assume, I come here often. Sometimes, tired from work, I escape the thumps of bass in the club, forget the mixed scent of perfumes, cutting in the way of oxygen, the drinks, the lights, the laughs. The only thing worth feeling and remembering is the press of bodies on the dance floor – my stage.

Yes, I’m a dancer in a night club… but not the sort of dancer you think of, I can say. Just a dancer by soul. My actual work is as a waitress in “The Muses”. The club is like a modern museum of stopped time, where you can walk around and face all kinds of different people, I don’t know how exactly, gathered in this one place.

I like my job. I actually like it so much that I haven’t been doing anything else in the past three years of my life. I’m quite the outgoing person really, with enough friends that I could easily fill a whole big room only with the closest, yet I definitely do not mind walking around alone at midnight, without being depressed or emotional.

I’m just making peaceful steps – one foot after the other, and smiling to that silent beauty all around…

 


	2. The Muses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It starts slow but it gains speed as we go... I started this a long time ago and it's still a treasure. Hope you enjoy the craziness :) (and excuse my mistakes)  
> Right and review, people :P Cheers!

“Hey! Kida!”

There’s actually no one who calls me that and doesn’t deserve an answer, even thought I needed almost half a minute to turn around and speak. It’s just 3 a.m. in the morning and I’m working; forgive me for being a bit out of it.

“Yo! What’s going on, Debs?” my shout carried itself across the space.

A youthful man in his late 20’s, with bunch of crazy locks in his purple hair (Nop, I’m not exaggerating!), with three or five earrings on each side and maybe another four on his face, light eyes, lips a bit thin for his long features, and sincere smile was coming over my way. Meet my favorite DJ in all times… only he shouldn’t be here tonight.

“Hey, man, what the hell are you doin’ here?”

“I didn’t have a better place to go,” he shrugged carelessly.

“For the love of the night sky and all things sacred, Debs! That’s your only night off in the whole two weeks and you’re spendin’ it here – exactly where you spend the other 28 days of the damn month – at work!”

“Hey, don’t yell at me, OK! What I’m supposed to do – sleep?” he asked with a wicked grin.

Yeah… well, that’s our little joke – he’s had that ugly stuff called insomnia for five years. Personally, I don’t know how anyone could sleep only two of twenty four hours per day and not use drugs, but he somehow manages. That, I guess, shows how much imagination I got.

“My friends are all here,” he waved me away. “Besides, I’m older than you, shouldn’t I be the one screaming the orders. So where’s Zack?”

It was my time to shrug. Where could be my, oh so not favorite colleague – everywhere. See, he’s the “real dancer”, as he refers to himself, from the two of us and keeps reminding me every time I go to enjoy the beat. Obviously, he was quite the charmer with everyone else. Debs gave me a warm hug, winked at me, perfectly aware of the reason for my frowning and dived in the crowd. A sigh escaped my lips, but got lost in the loud sounds. I had just two more hours of work and then – ah sweet dreams!

***

 

It’s been almost two and a half hours and I was still in the club. No surprise here. It’s not that I’m not tired but… well, maybe the next time my DJ shows in his free time, I won’t be so harsh.

So, generally, I was laughing with some folks, enjoying the fact that I was still too much awake for it to be healthy. Finally the place was getting emptier per minute. By the time there were only ten people I let the relief wash over me. Less customers before dawn meant no music. Oh, that silence! It feels unreal!

And just when I was thinking that we're all gonna get out soon enough, that everybody, OK almost everybody, will get some sleep, the door opened… again. Grrrr!

Really, I didn’t expect something miraculous or special, but the five strangers who walked in stood out. Only the three years of experiance kept me from whistling. Damn, but they were... well you get my meaning. But first, for all that time in “The Muses” I haven’t seen them – not even once, yet they seem to know their way. Second, they exchanged some of these oh so secret and mysterious smiles with my boss. Weird!

“Hey, kiddo!” See, that’s from where my name comes from. Just because I’m nineteen doesn’t mean I‘m a child – but nobody listens.

“My wish is your command,” I winked playfully. ”Say the words, Garry treasure.” (that’s my boss – THE boss). Don’t ask me why I speak with him like that, I still have no idea.

“Go and see what they want.” He smiled as it seemed, at least to me, proudly.

“But I’m out for almost an hour already!” I cried out. Not fair, I tell you!

“Please,” his smile got wider. I swear, this guy could melt even the Ice-queen’s heart. Who was I to resist?

“How can I say ‘no’!” I threw my hands in the air dramatically, making the sign of the Night Keeper.

“Don’t call the moon, girl. One never knows what he’ll get,” laughed Garry and his eyes twinkled. I chuckled in response. Let something happen, I’m quite the adventurous type.

I walk, as people tell me, gracefully. So, playing, I made my way to the table:

“So, gentlemen, what would it be?” for some damn unknown reason I was as cheerful as I haven’t been all day… aaah night. Pardon!

They were looking at me sooo intently, it was bizarre. Someone tell me what have I done now!? Clearing my throat and hoping to get their attention for the order, I shifted my weight from the one foot to the other. I don’t need to say it didn’t work, do I? OK, I was starting to feel uncomfortable – they were staring. So, fuck the politeness, I decided to stare too.

At first, they didn’t seem different from each other… maybe because the two right in front of me were twins. Actually, the color of the eyes was the only thing they were not alike. One was with both light blue eyes – like sky, the other had two different – green, that was more like yellowish and blue like his brother’s. Both had short, kind of foggy blond hair with light brown in it. It looked straight but who knows – maybe it was just the length.

That left three more staring, damn intimidating creatures. There was that one with darker skin, visibly skinnier then the rest, with hints of African-American bloodline. Dark brown for eyes and hair (typical curly and very, very short).

The fourth of them was truly blond – like the color the cheerleaders dream for when they wanna be the playboy girls – just that kind (nothing personal – I used to be a cheerleader back in school, so that’s why I know precisely what’s going on under the roof. And no, my hair’s not blond). Surprisingly it suited him and didn’t make him look like gay – it was shoulder length and with almost white ends – no offence, but usually dudes with hair like this look just a touch feminine. It obviously wasn’t the case. Believe me, he seemed much like a man… nothing girly. His eyes were the color of green I really appreciate – pure emerald, or grass in the spring sunny day, shining over skin that spoke of healthy dose of sun and lips designed just for smiles. That was my favorite already. The twins were too serious, and the darker one seemed somehow creepy and dangerous despite the lack of muscle.

The last had some scent radiating from him that reminded me of royalty. The dark, almost-black hair was long and caught in a ponytail low to the neck. The face got more sharp features that the rest, lined by the same color eyes like the raven hair, furrowed eyebrows and thin lips. His gaze was the one I had most trouble facing. That bright spark somewhere in the onyx made him stronger and even more dangerous than the dark-skinned man. I involuntary shivered, but never removed my eyes from his. That would be a defeat – in other words – no way! See, I could feel they were judging if I was fit for something, I still haven’t a clue what. Despite the adrenalin released in my bloodstream that was screaming at me to acknowledge it was not just a silly game, I couldn’t tap out. Yeah, yeah, I know, it’s stupid, cut that crap already!

Then Garry came and that thick electricity in the air vanished without even a “poof!”

“What did they say, dove?” he asked, somehow sounding playful, when he wasn’t. Evidently, he knew exactly, or almost exactly, what was going on. For the love of the Gods, I was curious!

“Well, guys, some of us haven’t slept,” I said with a smile that brought amusement in their faces, “so could you help a tired girl here and be quick?” I was all politeness. Who, me!?

Finally, annoyed, I left with the order of a beer, two waters, and two lemon juices. Who the hell orders water and juice in a night club? I shook my head – not that I was such a big fan of alcohol but still…

“So, who are they?” asked Lilly, her face beaming.

Glancing in the direction of her eyes, more out of habit than not knowing where she was looking, I shook my head again, indicating I had no idea – the absolute truth. Unfortunately.

“It doesn’t matter, look at them, they are gorgeous!”

“I take the twins,” said one of my most favorite people in the entire world.

JJ was my height, with spiked short hair – its color could be only described as dark velvet violet. She was the wickedest girl I knew and the most truthful friend of all times. She had full lips that went with heart-shaped face, pale skin and almost no makeup. Her eyes – something between green and brown, had their own life. Not only could they undress a man with their power alone, but they could always tell JJ if there was something bugging me… or anyone else, for that matter.

“Ain’t you a little greedy,” said James from behind her.

He was the only real gay in the place. I rolled my eyes, not like I haven’t heard the argument before. Someone had to bring some brain between all the hormones.

“They can be murderers, other criminals, sadistic bastards or addicts. What you would say about that?” I asked.

“That never stops you,” answered JJ and I wasn’t able to stop myself from giggling.

“ Sorry, may the Moon help me, but you’re right!” The laughter spilled from my lips.

“Ts, ts, so true,” James added and waved a hand to the six men – yeah, my Garry, THE boss, was still there. They must’ve been looking at us because of the noise. Now, without the music, the acoustics was making every sound pure and vivid. I just had to laugh again. The expressions on their faces were clearly stating not one of them liked men.

Still smiling from ear to ear I brought their orders. I was trying hard not to chuckle but of course failed miserably. Looks like Garry got the joke because his features lightened up in a single moment and in the next fracture of reality the two of us guffawed.


	3. Curiosity Killed The Cat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo, that thing was written a bit long ago so I'm kind of reminiscing and i still need a beta (I hate bothering people with my stuff, so if anyone happens to have the budding desire to help - please do write me, I'd be more than glad). I hope you enjoy this anyway. Cheers!

Garry got up and clung to me, still not able to breathe properly. That and the fact he was a head taller, plus definitely a lot broader in the shoulders, didn’t help my equilibrium. Lets say, I felt a bit unstable.

“Ok, boss, we got them,” I whispered quietly in his ear and tapped the wide back breathlessly. “Do you want me to get you something, too?”

One could think that such actions in front of customers are, to say the least, inappropriate, but that’s the best of the “The Muses”. Whoever doesn’t approve of us acting like family and friends, or doesn’t behave, could always go somewhere else. See, that’s why despite the fact I was so interested, confused and surprised with the situation, I couldn’t act differently.

It’s simple. My boss has interesting rules: ‘Laugh; make fun of everybody; do your job properly; don’t make me pay for dumb mistakes, don’t fuck customers and enjoy everything else’. Doesn’t sound bad, eh?

Even when the chuckles eventually died and his face got serious, there was still that playful sparkle in the bright hazel gaze.

“Yeah, dove, get me a beer, you know the best,” he smiled and shouted to those on my back “Yo! JJ, Jason, Lilly – children, time to go!”

“Ah!” I cried out and frowned. ”What makes you think I wanna stay, Garry-treasure?”

“ _I_ , needing _you_ here. Plus, you can leave your violet friend a little time to actually rest without your presence, puppet. Now bring me that cold beer, would you.”

Deciding in favor of looking more disappointed, just for the cause, I pouted… making him smirk. He was seeing everything beyond my pretense. Oh, well… As I’d referred to myself earlier – I was unhealthily adventurous.

I forgot everything I was going to say, when Debs startled me by showing from nowhere, hugging me from behind and kissing me affectionately on the neck.

Oh, one other of my boss’ rules is that you can’t have a relationship with a colleague, so no – not one of them was more than a very good friend. That was just to enlighten you – don’t get confused! Such, from the outside seeming intimate, relation sometimes (ok, most of the times) was pure salvation. For example, in cases when some of us, the girls, had to face a whole crowd of very drunk and cocky idiots, trying to hit on us – someone shows up and kisses you fully on the mouth, just to make sure you’re safe. It works! There’s something in males that responds to markers of possessiveness better than to common sense. Go figure! Eventually the crowd goes away… or Garry makes them. The second usually is a lot more painful than the first and happens only occasionally.

“What was that for?” the smile showed wide and gentle on my face, while putting my hands over the man’s and squeezing lightly in greeting.

Damn confusing was the way his face crumbled, when his gaze settled on the five sitting up front. The body behind me stiffened, suddenly defying the muscles that build the, on the outside, wiry frame. My eyes got wider, when a low sound escaped his throat, making the chest in my back tremble. What the hell! There was no smile on his face whatsoever, his features looked paler than white, though I don’t know if that’s possible, the lips were bared from his teeth in more of an animalistic, than human gesture.

“Debs… slow down man!“ I said, trying to get away from the table and in result bring him with me. Well, it didn’t work in the slightest. Somewhere in the back of my mind, I knew that the place was totally empty except for us and the staff… and everyone was staring. Tell me, didn’t I get enough gazes for one night?

“What are you doing here?” he almost growled, too close to my ear. For the love of the Moon, even his voice was as cold as marble and as hard as diamond! The arm around my waist tightened up painfully. As much as that hurt, I was too curious to defend anyone, or voice any concern for the blue tracks that were going to remind me, if of nothing else, then just of tonight.

“Calm down, you’re hurting her,” his voice was thick with the same power that emanated from the dark gaze. Guess form whom it came from. I shivered, it couldn’t really be help. The sound was low and toxic, but above all – demanding. Following the words of the raven-haired man, the blond stood carefully, with his hands in the air, looking concerned. Ha!

“Calm down, Dabrial… We have no intention of hurting her deliberately or doing something without her permission.”

My eyebrows shot up, the possible bruises completely forgotten. Now I needed a real explanation! Soon! Garry didn’t seem happy anymore. In fact, he was not just angry – he was furious… and still passive. Although I was the most flammable of all, he definitely wasn’t the quiet type, which is why the lack of screaming terrified me. Despite the fact, that I was the center of the conversation, everybody seemed to have forgotten I was there. Taking advantage of the boost of bravery, I cleared my throat:

“Guys, give a girl a second,” I said softly, trying to prevent something bad from happening, and then raised my voice “Yo! JJ, I’ll stay here for some more time and then I’m gonna meet ya… or actually see you ‘cause you're goin’ to be asleep or whatever. Go, I’ll be fine here!”

“Kida… sure?” she was more nervous then I, which was explainable, because I was more excited than scared… yet. Yeah, that’s stupid too, I know. I nodded my head to her surprise.

“Ok, but hurry home,” she waved unsurely. Did I mention we were roommates for about three weeks now? Guess not. Well, now you know anyway.

When everybody finally exited, I was left standing, not knowing to be flattered or not by the concern on their faces. Well, of course they were afraid for me – I mentally scold myself – they represented my family and were actually thinking of themselves as such. Now, it was time to focus my attention back to the situation at hand. If my hands weren’t occupied already, I would have been doing that greedy thingy of rubbing my palms together, grinning like a small toothy demon.

“Debs, do you promise to hold me and not let me go, till I ask you to?” He, in response, nodded his head with passion “Ok then, let me get that cold beer and then we’ll see.”

He was definitely not screaming ‘Yeah!’ with both fists in the air, but did what I asked nevertheless. While making my way to the bar, I tried (unsuccessfully) to lower the speed, with which my heart was beating. Taking the bear and two glasses of water, I went back. The situation hadn’t changed much. The blond wasn't standing like a rabbit in the spot anymore, but was comfortably leaning on the nearest wall. I handed the beer to Garry:

“Here you go, doll!” I used his own nickname and he somehow managed an answering smile that was only for me. “That’s for you, dude” I rested my back against Debs, in the same time with handing him one of the glasses.

Taking little sips of the liquid in my own, I let myself look at the five for a second time. Really look; desperate to ignore the tension in the atmosphere that was almost touchable.

“No one answered the first question,” I said finally and startled everybody… again. I never knew I was so unpredictable. “You were asked what are you doing here… so?”

In one perfect, synchronized motion the five locked eyes with each other and then turned them toward my boss. Why was I not so surprised? A good question. No answer though. So much for the genius part.

“I called them, kiddo” he told me with tired sigh as his face fell and something in me sank. “I called them, because they might be able to help you.”

The blood in my veins froze, my body shook in shock. For a second there, I could hear my hearth thumps better than I had been able to hear the bass all night. I swallowed slowly, my mouth somehow dry despite the water and then threw a fleeting glance in the direction of the DJ – his face still dark with anger was now mixed with confusion too.

“Garry,” my very soul pleaded in a soft whisper, “sweetheart, you know no one can help me. I begged you not to try and find a cure and you promised!”

“What was I suppose to do?!” His careful mask broke and there was anguish and fear, and already loss in his beautiful eyes. “You know you don’t have time anymore. How long Ady? Tell me how much, Adraste*?!  


	4. Ady

I think it's time to tell you some things about myself. My name is Adraste Dwyn – Ady. The first one comes from Welsh mythology and is the name of a moon goddess, connected with the hare and divination; my last name, as they told me, is the name of the Celtic god of love. Guess my parents had been enjoying their good sense of humor, when they had named me – or they'd been just high, which the most probable reason is.

 I was raised on the streets and I _definitely_ do _not_ regret it. Most of the time it was kind of fun to walk in the darkness and use the crumbled to the ground constructions for a playground. The city wasn’t big, so there weren’t much “bad” people. I could almost say that my life was peaceful. Despite the fact my parents were drug addicts, I felt loved. I was loved. That's a jackpot right there.

Now I’m about 165 cm high, with curvy body, face that have no exact form – sometimes I think is round, sometimes long and other times I don’t really care. I have full lips with normal sized snub nose. My eyes are neither big nor small, with green color that reminds of olives. Sometimes, when I’m around water, they become green like the sea, then, in the summer sun, could always turn even bright green-yellow. I have some tan, but I’m mostly fair skinned. I’ve had all sorts of hair – short, long, but it was always curly – no depending on the color or shade. I used to weight about 55 kilos, when they told me I was somehow too thin for my furious personality. Well, in the past two years, due to my condition, I became 48. Let me tell you – it’s not as good to be too skinny as you think.

When I was old enough, I went to school and finished three years before the others – my only vise is that I love learning new things, discover facts, study languages and people… So, I finished school when I was fifteen, without ever being suspected as a thief, beggar or a street rat. In the real life, I haven’t been only one of those three – I’ve begged only two or three times in all these years and it had never been because of lack of money or food.

While my mom was dying from brain cancer, dad was racing her to the graveyard, though, in real life, none of them actually got to a cemetery – not that they actually wanted one. They were free souls.

By the time I was sixteen, I was as healthy as a horse, smiling, working in advanced programs with foreign students and dreaming of the future. What I enjoyed most in that part of my life, was always moving – playing sports, no matter what kind, and running. My real passion was and still is dancing – that fluid motion of body, rhythm, emotion and soul….

I’ve never had much money and by much, I mean more than the scholarships that made me able to rent some nice place in the bigger city, buy enough food and pay my bills. My other passion is hot water, either for shower of bath. Go figure!

The rest of my money, when I didn’t need them for some clothing, I gave away to the poor on the streets – not donation or charity, simply sharing. Believe it or not, but I still, from time to time, spend the night (when I’m not working) in the park or on some dark corner, curled on the ground – it’s refreshing and makes me remember the careless happy old days.

Well, that same year there was this nice doctor, who let me donate blood every two months, even when I wasn’t eighteen yet – I’m compassionate because of my rare blood type and know how hard is to be found, so why not help someone. However, the same good doctor found me in one of my blackouts and that’s how we discovered I had a brain tumor. Not the best news I’ve been given, but hey, I’ve seen it already. I would survive… figuratively speaking.

Two weeks after that shocking day, I was absolutely unintentionally walking pass “The Muses”, when the sign “We are searching for waitresses” just fell in my feet – literally. I had already decided that I waned to really live the rest of my time given, so I just walked in without giving it much thought.

Garry was the only one who didn’t buy what I told him and, for the first time in years, someone outside the streets knew who I was. The feeling was strange and unnerving, though quite pleasant and liberating. Just like weight lifted from my shoulders, but with which absence I had to get used to before I could fly. Finally, when I gave him most of the truth, he gave me the job. Strange man. Still is.

That’s when I found my new family. They were terrific, even from the very first day I’d walked in the club. Unfortunately, the boss found me on the spot – that’s how I decided to call the brain attacks, and I had to share the confidential information. This was the last time I begged somebody.

In the following years, I read not only hundreds of encyclopedias, articles and med books, but a whole bunch of fantasy books, legends and actually began involving myself in sects – not for more than two weeks per each, though.

The only place my believes really lay, was “The Muses” with their cult – and by cult, I mean acknowledgment and respect for the wild – the nature, the Night Keeper and the Day Guardian. My obsession with myths and stories was caused by the simple fact, that I wanted magic in my life, but was too much of the scientist to just believe in something.

“The Muses” became almost all I had and needed, occupying most of my time. There was this one time, when James asked me why I always take the night shifts. I like the darkness best, because it’s easy to hide and find something or someone in the shadows of the night, than in the brightness of the day. Besides, it always rains during the day here and I love sleeping under the sound of water drops hitting the world, covering it with a wet blanket.

So, I got Garry, who most likely thought of himself as more of my father than my boss, Lily, JJ, James and Debs. What a strange gang?!

Which brings us back to the present moment.

How much time did I really have? Fair question. Maybe couple of months before things get ugly… and we are not talking about getting sicker by the month once it started, but by the day. No one, except Garry, knew what was going on and he was aware only of the better half of the truth. The last time we’d spoken about it, I made him promise me, again, that he was not going to bug me anymore, or try to find a cure. It was a damn fucking cancer, with having too much fun messing with my brain, for far too long time that something could be done! I’m not a pessimist! I think Death can’t be all that bad – someone would of have returned if it was rally that disturbing.


	5. Frenzied Thinking

“Kida, what is he talking about?” asked Debs with a weary face.

“Nothing.” The answer was quick, sharp and an obvious lie.

“But…”

“I said nothing! We are not discussing anything like this! Have it ever occurred to you that I should be the scared one?” The words were even sharper, when I turned to my boss again.

“You are stunned scared, child,” said Garry and his voice carried so much sadness that it pierced my heart and left whatever words I was going to say dead in my mouth.

***

(Change of POV – Nad)

I knew what Nero and Karie were going to say and it wasn’t a good idea. Not that they listened anyway. The wall behind my back was hard and secure, but the girl before me was the strongest and toughest thing I’ve ever seen – she made the wall feel feather soft.

“Let us help you,” the twins said in union and, by the look in her eyes, I could tell we had just lost the battle… which, for Garry, meant we were just starting the war. But not fight was the way to make a difference here. I pursed my lips and frowned when the little tears that were forming in her eyes ten seconds ago, died instantly, left aside, conveniently forgotten for the moment.

“Look, I’m going home. Tomorrow… ah, tonight is my night off, so see you on Monday. Debs, let go of me! I’m not gonna talk to you right now! As for you,” she turned her angry gaze at us. “You are wasting your time, whoever you are!”

She just turned her stiff back to us, never looking back, got her jacket and left the place.

“What exactly do you want us to do?” asked Strider and his words hit the acoustic room with raw force.

Only Garry was good enough at hiding that amount of power, without being discovered. The black-haired man was not so masterful and probably was never going to be. There was nothing surprising in the way the girl had shivered, though, against all odds, she had steadied her gaze in a soundless challenge and never turned away. Hell, he had to look away the first day he met that guy!

“Does she even believe that something like this could be possible?” I asked, being followed only by Leonardo’s dark brown gaze.

“She is dying; she should think anything is possible,” he snorted.

“Yeah, and you’re a moron!” was my only reply.

That got their attention. No way was I explaining myself after these twelve hours of flying! My schedule showed a rest and a good hunt, once the sun retreated back to the other part of the world.

***

(Back to Ady’s POV)

My whole being was shaking. I knew Garry to be the type of man that could not just sit and wait for something to happen, and I had been preparing myself for that moment for two and a half years. Yet… I’d never imagined it like that – with actual people, who were offering me salvation.

My mind was racing through every medical fact and no one – not a single one, suggested survival. I’ve had my share of information over the years. Not even the newest of developments on this type of cancer had found a way. So it couldn’t be some weird, painful experiment, in which I was to be the poor white mouse. Plus, Garry would never allow something to hurt me – this I knew for sure.

The scent of those men still haunted me; a constant reminder of power I could not explain. Of course, that left Debs, or for the first time – Dabrial, and his strange aggressive, overprotective reaction. More than obviously, he knew them and vice versa. You don’t need to be a genius to figure that out.

I stopped dead in my tracks, finding in total surprise that I was thinking about going back there, which logically led to the conclusion that I still had some hope of cheating Death. I’d thought, I had put all that behind me long ago. Darn!

The air was cold in the early morning, touching my bare arms. I was wearing my soft brown tank-top, with a pale orange sun on the side. I had nice, dark jeans, with decorative and not so artificial holes in them that looked in place almost everywhere I went – even in the library.

I was now holding my sandals in my hand, walking the last few meters to my home. In no hurry, I walked in, took a hot shower that almost took off my skin and ate some of the chips left before going to bed. And sleep took me away…

***

When I woke up, it was about half past four. The sun hit the draperies playfully, with the bizarre shadows of the leaves dancing to the tune of the wind.

Savoring the smell of pancakes and strawberry syrup, I got up and almost instantly hit the frame of the door, trying to reach the kitchen… with closed eyes. Frowning sleepily, I sat on the table and despite the fact my head and the tiptoes on my right foot hurt, I smiled lazily in front of the full plate.

While eating, I made an effort to read the note JJ has left. It was the usual – the constant reminder to eat everything (like I would miss _that_!), be careful (oh, who exactly was she kidding!) and telling me, she was out with her man (rather sweet guy) and James. Okie-dokie!

The next few hours – slow and dragging, I spent lying in bed thinking. I didn’t feel like watching something or even reading, which was in itself disturbing. Finally, more tired of doing nothing, I got dressed – dark t-shirt with howling wolf (yeah, I know they are all over the place, but that doesn’t mean that they aren’t pretty), simple blue jeans and black Nikes. Walking in the park after dark seemed like a good plan and before that – I checked my pockets – it was time to buy some food for the streets.

Half an hour later I was walking between the buildings, way further in the tiny gray streets, saying a lot of ‘Hi!’s on every corner.

“What’s up, Sparky-man?” my question was directed to the old, wide-faced, blue-eyed man, always searching for audience. As an ex-teacher, he had a lot to say.

Next to him was Marry – always-claimed-to-be-an-exorcist woman, predicting everybody’s future, even if they didn’t want to listen.

“Always look up, my dear,” she would smile fanatically, but still somehow nice and then walk away as usual.

“I will, Marry-Jane, I promise,” and I never break my promises.

Finally, after some time, all the food was given and all friends seen. Sparky’s words still echoed in my mind, like he still was quoting Shakespeare, sitting on the ground next to me, with that rich voice filling the space.

It was maybe a little after ten thirty when I got to the barrier of trees, marking where the park was connected with the city. Somewhere in its depths, the alleys were going to end and the wilderness was going to melt into a reserve, full with life and the absence of humans. Sitting on the nearest grass-covered glade, I removed my shoes and socks, walking the rest of the way to my own hidden place barefooted.

I’m not sure if it was exactly _my_ place, but nobody else seemed to ever go there so… following my logic? It was a small monument, reminiscent somehow of an ancient crypt, with flat and wide enough roof, not covered with beautifully angled branches. There was this fragment of sky above it, where you could clearly see the sky, the stars and the Moon itself, now showing half of her face, peeping form behind her kingdom and throne.

I’ve climbed that monument enough times in my life that I considered myself something like an expert in the discipline. Proud?! Who? Me? Carefully changing the center of my weight, I jumped and landed softly, without even making the slightest of noises. Only my quiet breathing could be heard along with the slight howling of the night wind. Reaching with my hand, I grabbed the edge and swayed myself, so I could make that so needed height for my last jump. Just when I was to actually make the final move, something beneath one of my palms moved and it just slipped. Just slipped!!!

With a loud “Yelp!”, I found myself on the ground, hitting the grassy land pretty hard. By the love of the Night Keeper! Whining and growling, I tried to clear my head, dizzy from the impact and the huge dose of adrenalin running a marathon in my veins. What the hell had happened! May the Moon help me, it hurt (well, mostly my ass, anyway)!

“Ah, thank you, fate, you’re so reliable sometimes!” I heard my own murmur and then something bumped my head on the ground again. Something hard was wrapping itself around my neck, too. I had time only to flutter my eyelashes before, from somewhere above me, a real feral growl made my blood freeze and body stiffen.   


End file.
